You, my greatest present !
by CatWho58
Summary: Adrien found out his father never gave him anything for his birthday. It was Marinette, his good FRIEND, or is it ? After all, he can't just both have feelings for Marinette and Ladybug, can he ?
1. Cold night, cold heart

It was a chilly night after Christmas, perfect timing for couple to cuddles and family-bonding. Paris just makes it more marvelous for the idea, being the city of love an all.

However, not all the Paris civilian had the luck. A silhouette silently watched as a little boy skipped excitedly through the street, said boy held something seemingly the latest game just hit the store last week.

\- Best present ever! Now Aidan and I can play the Duel mode together, I will show him my ultimate skill.

\- Ultimate Skill? Hmm- The father pretended to be in deep thought- I remember someone still can't defeat me after all.

\- Dad !!!

The conversation continue, the mother just smile silently to herself.

Another happy picture.

Emerald eyes kept staring at the trio until they disappeared into the shadow. The figure appeared to be none other than Paris's beloved hero, Chat Noir. Now he was on alone again. Unhappy thoughts dared to creep in his mind, tears threatened to fall anytime.

"Why?"

Though the previous family had long gone far away from his spot. He could still hear the boy's laughter echoed through the air.

" It's not fair"

His mother disappearance had affected his father tremendously, he knows. All this while, he had tried really hard to be the perfect Adrien Agreste his father demanded, he clumsily hid the childish, carefree side, his real self, away. Such efforts were for the only parent he had left. He still grived for his mother, wondering her whereabouts, her wealthbeing. However, for his father's sake, he had to be fine. After all, Gabriel Agreste loves Emile Agreste very much. As far as he known, his parents had been childhood friends, both cared about each other deeply, and up until last year, they had always been together. Adrien loves his mother, but to his father, she were his everything. That being said, he known, behind the cold attitude, his father had somewhat broken, lost a part of his soul.

But, It's Christmas, It supposes to be the time he and his father have wonderful moments together, father-son bonding. Even when his mother still around, his father rarely played with him, but he taught him how to played piano, he taught him Chinese, he taught him Chess. Now, he left the responsibility to the tutor.

The week before Christmas, he worked harder in attempt to get on his father's good book. What he asked for ? A warm Christmas night together. His father even agreed to take him to do Stargazing, something his mother loved dearly, drag him and his father to her favorite spot in the west forest every year. in the end, his father left for 2-week-business-trip and what he got this morning, after Christmas, Gabriel brand shoes, wrong size.

"Well, he must have taken the usual size without realizing his son is growing everyday"

Chat sighed.

" Does he really care about me?"

Eyes distractedly darted to the figure in the opposite house he rested. Twin tails swayed as the girl back and forth in front of the mannequin, trying to perfect her self-designed dress.

\- Baby you are fire~workkk.

Yup, the girl always sings when doing her designs.

\- Pfttt.

He snickered. Not that Marinette was a bad singer, she sings really well actually. It's just that her movement were so funny and...cute. Blushing, he tried to chase the thoughts and failed. His heart suddenly warm, his mind gradually felt lighter compared to a minute ago.

\- Marinette, Why didn't you told me. . .

This morning, aside from his father reluctantly gift, Natalie gave him a present, told him that a classmate of his when by and left it at the mail box. He excitedly took the box to his room to unwrap it, wondering whose was it. Chloe? Nino? And the Christmas hit him,

" Merry Chrismast, Adrien. Love, Marinette"

Marinette is a very close friend, though she tends to be nervous around him, but she always try to lookout for him during the akumatise attack. The disappointing thought from moments ago vanished. " She really is a great friend".

She even fiercely defended Chat Noir when everyone else said he was just LadyBug's unimportant sidekick, though she had ever been the timid quiet girl at school.

\- They are partners, they are equal. He always there for Paris when Akumatise attact happen, have more respects for him!

That event had left quite an impression on him. No one had ever thought so highly of him, beside Ladybug maybe. He was so happy to have such loyal supporter so near him.

So when he opened the box, he really surprised to find that she made him a red woolen hat. It's something hard to make, and usually takes days, weeks even, to complete. "She really cares about me". He smiled.

But something caught his eyes. A small M at the right corner. " Wait...". Adrien slowly take off the scarf on his neck, wide eyes staring at the small M at the bottom. "They looked exactly the same"

That means Marinette was the one who gave him the scarf, his father never got him anything for his birthday. How could he do that to his son ? Why didn't she say anything ?

Too many questions at one. Hurted, confused, disappointed.

" Plagg, claws out"

Chat Noir escaped through the window, frantically ran away to hide the tears that had already dropped.


	2. Warm chocolate, warm feelings

**Chapter 2**

Silently observed the girl, he still couldn't firgure out why she didn't correct him when he proudly showed her scarf as his father's birthday present the following day.

" She must have really hurted"

Was that the reason she always seemed so nervous around him ? Does she hate him ? That was not the reason, right ? She had been a really great friend to him, both Adrien and Chat, he absolutely doesn't want to ruin their friendship.

So deep in thought that he didn't realize the girl he stalked had notice his presence and apparently had been calling him for the past few minutes.

\- Chat!

Keeping his composure and Chat Noir's personality, he quickly got to the balcony where she was standing.

\- Why hellooo purrinces, have you been calling out for your knight ?

Rolling her eyes, the worried look was then replaced with a somewhat sarcastic manner.

\- Right, the damsel just wonders what the cat dragged in this time.

\- Purrleasee, you know you enjoy my company - he smirked, she is his most loyal and passionate fan after all.

\- Wow you're such a psychic, I'm starved for your company. Want to come in ? I have hot chocolate with some croissants - she give a warm smile.

Chat happily nodded and grinned, how could he refuse such request. Obediently followed her inside, he sat on the floor.

\- Wait here, I'll fetch something for you.

With that, he's now alone in Marinette's room. It's not the first time he's been here, the room still looks the same to him. Eyes trailing to the dress she had been working on.

" Nice, she's so talented". Every little detailed was beautifully done, the colors balance one another, the style's just so unique. Overall, the dress gives away a radiant feeling, modern yet elegant.

Not like he has much understandings about fashion, but Adrien is a model, he tried and saw many designs, so at least he can do this much.

Something caught his eyes, a board covered by a red cloth, hidden in the corner. Last time he tried to reach for it, Marinette had literally jumped between him and said object, nervously stammered.

" It's just an old and embarrasing design, not worth looking. hehe"

Of course he didn't believe her reason. Something's definitely wrong. The girl's not here, and what was it again ? Curiosity kills the cat. He couldn't just resist it. Reaching for the cover.

\- Chat, NO!

The poor girl screamed horrifyingly, quicky put down the stray of food, miraculously flew to him like WonderWoman.

But, it was too late, he.saw.it.all. The board was filled with HIS pictures, Adrien Agreste's pictures and what, 'Adrien's schedule' ?

\- How could you! - Angrily snatched away the board, red face looking like she's about to cry.

\- I'm sorry - Chat's hands swayed frantically - I didn't mean to. Don't be mad at me, please.

Sniffing, she went and put the board to the original spot.

\- I brought some strawberry croissants and hot chocolate milk. Have it before it's getting cold.

Guiltily chomped the croissants, his eyes trailed to the small girl, whose face's still blushing, uncomfortably stared in the air.

Gulped. The atmosphere was so tensed, silence filled the room, none of them utter a word.

Well he doesn't know what to say either. She likes him ? That makes sense now. Marinette is friendly, brave, talented and cute. If not for the undying love for his Lady, he may have fallen for her. Shake his head. No, his lady is special, Marinette is a great girl. But his heart has belonged to Ladybug.

He has to break the silence, he doesn't want her to be uncomfortable around him. Athough it's painful to reject one of his best friends' love for him, he has to do this soon so she will move on for a better person. But the idea of Marinette being lovey-dovey with someone just makes him so irritated, why is that ?

\- Is it good ?

Surprise by the girl's voice, he nearly choked on the chocolate.

\- Pfft, be a good kitty and don't make a mess - she smiled cutely.

Chat's heart skipped a beat, he can feel the heat of his face.

" What's wrong with me, she's always been this cute, why I feel embarrassed now"

\- Sooo, you have a crush on Mr.perfect model, hmmm - He has to persuade her to let go of her feelings for him.

Blushed, the girl sheepishly nod.

\- Well I guess having the face of the model can swing many's hearts - he continued awkwardly.

\- No! It's not like that - the girl raised her voice - Him being a model doesn't affect my feelings for him. He kind, friendly, funny and super nice. Even with someone as mean as Chloe, he still had a normal conversation with the girl. When he was misunderstood by his classmate because of Lila, he didn't do anything, confront her or explain. None of that!

Wide-eyes, mouth gaping, Chat stared at the girl before him with a new light. His heart beating fast, his cheeks feel so warm.

The girl continue, though lower her voice a bit, and more relaxed.

\- And to me, he was so patient, so...nice.

I'm clumsy, I sometimes bumped into him and couldn't form a complete sentence to him. He just wait for me to finish to get my point and then asked if I was ok. It's just like he doesn't have a mean bone behind his fleshes.

Marinette continue rambling, unrealize Chat Noir had gone really stilled, blushing hard.

\- But you know, I'm so worried about him. I know his schedule by heart - Blushed, the sentence came out as a whisper - He worked really hard especially the last few weeks. He had many photoshoot even though the last week was the time for final exams of the first semester. He said it was ok, but I could see the dark circles, he must have got not enough sleep.

Chat could feel the tears unconsciously form in his eyes, a single tear carefreely shed through his cheek.

\- His father is kinda strict, put him under tight control, rarely let him out the house and not allow him to bring any friend over. Sometimes I could feel the pressure his father put on him through the tight schedule. He overworked him ! I don't think it's lawfully right for him to do that. Adrien is still a teenager, he has the right to earn his freedom!

Too deep in the speech, Marinette failed to notice the other gradually leaned closer, tears shed more and more in the cheeks, refraining from burst out streaming , hands trying hard to not pull and then crush her in tight hug.

\- In the end, he just ok with it. it's not fair for him - She sighed depressingly - I.. want to get to know him more, I want to support him. Even if he doesn't return my feeling, I... I want to be there for him.

There, she flashed to herself the most angelic smile he has ever seen.

That's just it. Hero's image be damned. " Big boys don't cry in front of others" be damned. He bursted into tears, his anger, his sadness, his irrigation just keep coming out, refused to put an end. And then Chat jumped the the surprised girl, tighrly hung onto her.

\- Ch...Chat ? What's wrong ?...Are, are you crying ? Did I said something upset you ? You are great too, and you are one of my closest friends too, so... so I will be there for you too - The poor girl tried her best to comfort the now trembling hero - So don't be upset or...

\- Please - Chat cut her off - Can we stay like this a little while...?

\- Ok, shhh - Marinette's voice lower.

She then returned the hug. They stayed like that for a really long while. They didn't know how many hours passed, how many minutes gone. They just focused on another. One comforted the other. One seeks warmth from the other.

\- I'm here, it's okay.

The girl gently whispered, hope to somehow relieved the griefs he carry all this while. Her heart calmed down. She feels comfortable in his hug. Outside, the snow has been falling heavily.


	3. Deep inside the mind

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Neither of them know how long they'd stayed in the position. Chat had calmed down, though there was no sign of him letting her go anytime soon. Not that she wants to let go either, being in his arm was so... comfortable. For a moment, she really enjoy herself. But, she had school the next day, the boy needed to went home too. Who knows what happen if his parents find out their son had gone missing in the early morning.

\- Chat, you need to go. It passed midnight, your parents will be very worried if they can't find you tomorrow - Chat jolted - moreover, I have to go to school too and i'm sure so do you.

Silently, Chat reluctantly released her. His face still looked pretty depressing.

\- Thank you for the meal, Marinette - He formed a weak smile - You are such a wonderful person.

Blushed, she tried to keep her voice neutral.

\- It's no big deal - She slowly lower her voice - Chat, you're welcomed here anytime. If there's anything bugging you, this place is the perfect spot for you - Martinette grinned brightly.

Emerald eyes shining as he looked at the girl before him, she was such a nice person. ' How come I didn't notice it before'

\- Thank you - he said sincerely, his smile has been much warmer - That would be my purrleasure.

With that he got off. Leaving something blossoms in the girl which she's always denied.

\- This is no good

The girl sighed as she looked at the retreated form of her partner before sapphire eyes trailed to her crush's pictures.

* * *

\- Claws in

In place of Chat Noir now stood Adrien Agreste, the social awkward model.

\- Finally, my Camembert!!! - The kwami quickly flew to the stacks on the bookshelf, which is full of the "food of god", namely, Camembert.

Adrien paid no mind the cat kwami. He drop himself on bed. The mansion seems to be quiet as usual, no sign of searching-for-lost-rich-kid happen.

'They must have not notice, let alone care about it '

His hands fatiguely grab the woolen hat and scarf.

'Marinette...'

She was so tender, she deeply care about him. For the first time in such a very long time, the boy was so happy, something seems to float his mind whenever he thinks of the class rep. Right, she has feelings for him, serious feelings. And now, it seems he too has a small crush on her.

'But, what about Ladybug ? '

That thought struck him hard. For all this while, he had always tried to flirt with his female partner, impress her whenever he had the chances. it was such a puppy love. His feelings for his Lady still remain there unfaded, it's just that his feelings for Marinette grows strongly each seconds passed by.

'What I'm gonna do, why It has to be so complicated '

Then, the previous moments flashback to him. Marinette's cute smile, her tenderness, her carings, her FEELINGS, her warmth.

Suddenly, he's filled with determination.

'Tomorrow we have to patrol, I will confess to Ladybug again. Either way, it's best to make everything clear'

Unbeknown to him, the black kwami had been observed him closely.

'So he made a decision, let's see how it rolls, Tiki'

* * *

That morning, Adrien went to school as usual. Calmly sat in his place, he wondered if Marinette were alright, had she got enough sleep. Then the girl came to class. The usual timid girl seems to somehow shining.

'She was just her everyday self'

Why he's so nervous, why his heart beats so fast that it can jump out of his chest ?

\- Good morning everyone - She brightly greeted.

\- G..Good morning, Marinette - though he kept his face cool, but his voice betrayed him - ' Damn. Does she think I'm being weird ?'

\- Mood Gorning.. I man, mean. Go..Good morning, Adrien - She stammered, Adrien just greeted her.

Then the two blushing teen quickly turned to the board, thoughts trailing somewhere, unrealized that Alya secretly filmed all the scene and silently cheered as her friends finally made some progress.

* * *

Time flew, It was finally the time to patrol. Chat nervously waiting for his lady at the top of the Eiffel Tower. He had spent all his free times between school and photoshoot to planned the upcoming event. Beside him was a beautiful scarlet roses bouquet.

'Does she even like roses ?' Beautiful yet dangerous, it strongly reminded him of his lady.

\- Hi, Chat - She came.

'Look at her, she's so beautiful, so elegant. I really do love this girl.'

\- Good evening, My lady. You must have missed me a lot - Chat smirked.

\- Wow, you are such a psychic - Rolling her eyes - I desperately missed you.

He chuckled, his lady has always been full of sarcasm. But, why something about her just remind him of Marinette ? It happened when he was with the class rep too. He can't help but notice the similarities.

'What am I doing, I just can't compare the two girl I have feelings for like that'

Cleared his throat, Chat tried to ease his nervousness.

\- My lady. I have something to tell you. It's really important.

Halted a bit, the tension in his voice must have got through her.

\- What is it, Chat ?

\- My lady, I really...

" Boom ". Comes a loud explosion following with deafening screams.

'Just purrfect'- Chat thought sarcastically

\- We have to now - she said urgently - Let's talk about this later.

Chat nodded and quickly follow her to the source of trouble.

* * *

\- I am the MindTamper, what can you offer me deep down your tiny brain- the akumatised victim wickedly whisper.

He then shot a beam to a lady in the vicinity. The women let out a soft scream just to collapse unconsciously. Her whole body shook nonstop, her face drained off colors, mouth trembled horrifyingly:

\- Mother, I'm sorry, please don't cut my bang, I beg you. I promise I will never speak of father again, please...

\- Fufufu, poor little girl. A grownup still afraid that her mother cutting off her bang, how sad - said the MindTamper evilly - Now, where the spoiled little brat insulting my career, I will traumatize you for the rest of you life!!

\- Stop there you corrupted sickos. You should be ashamed of yourself for bringing up people's fear - Red yoyo fiercely flew to the villain, Chat Noir quickly jumped to the lady, taking her to safety as the man dodged.

\- Now, now. Little kids should be in bed at this hours. Didn't your parents teach you anything at all ?

Not bothered answering, Chat Noir lunged forward intended to take down the man by force. ' I have to end this quick, I have to tell her'.

\- Chat, NO!!

'Marinette ? No, It was Ladybug, why did I think of Marinette ? '

The beam hit him. Everything went blank after that.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in the living room of his home. But the things is, Why everything seems so big ? And why his hands seems so small ? What happened ?

Running to the mirror, he shocked of the reflection.

\- I'm five years old again ??? What is happening ?

Right, his lady needs him. The boy frantically run to the door.

\- Ladybug, ladybug !

Then someone stopped him from behind.

\- There, there my little man. What mischief you are up to today ?

He halted, that gentle voice he could regconise anytime.

'It can't be!'

Quickly turn around, he find himself froze before the voice owner.

\- M..mother ?


End file.
